Timeless infarction
by aer-seph4eva
Summary: ItachiSakuraOrochimaru  SakuraSasuke. Sakura has always been unlucky in love. However when Sasuke loses his fated battle with Itachi, Sakura is ready to do anything to help Sasuke in any way possible. Even if it means doing 'that'. Warning Time travel fic


**Timeless Infarction **

**Author- Aerseph4eva**

**Words 4709 **

**Pairings **

**Sakura/Orochimaru (YUP you read right x x)**

**Sakura/Itachi**

**Sakura/Sasuke **

**Sakura/Neji**

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Naruto, however I do own the idea for this crack inspired fanfic.

**Chapter 1 **

**Author's notes**

**Hey this is AerSeph4eva, writing her very first Naruto fanfic! Woot Woot! Gods, thinking of this fic was such a challenge. I wanted to create something original, but the problem was, whenever I thought of such an 'ingenious' idea, all I had to do was read a few Naruto fanfics out there,before I realised, 'Crap, that idea has already been done'. Sigh...So after sifting through quite a few Itachi based fics, I realised, Hey! wouldn't it be a good idea to write a fic about Itachi's last days before he massacred his family? But I thought that would be far too simple. I wanted to incorporate my fav snaky villain in this story too. Because only Orochimaru can make a snakelike tongue appear so ubberly sexy. Lol. But even more weirder, I wanted to create another bond of conflict between these two amazingly evil and enigmatic characters, and what better way to do this than with the inclusion of a monstrously strong, certain pink haired kunoichi.**

**I bet some of you guys may be wondering how in kami's hell will I be able to do this. Afterall, all the age differences and other complexities…. (btw Sakura will be 18 in this fic x)**

**Heh, lets say that this fic wont be like other fics you read. This wont be your average time-travel epic fic….yup, you read right. Time-travel Epic. And before you click the back button, at least read the first couple of chapters… this fic is not intended to be pwp…**

**Anywho enough of my ramblings…**

**And on with the fic!**

"_What does it feel like, to stand before a nightmare? To see into the eyes of crimson death, and attempt to appear strong, even when you are feeling swallowed up by your darkest fears... Of course, you deny the shivers of your shaking body as fear, for that would mean you truly are afraid. And you know younever want to appear afraid. Especially not to him. __**Never**__ to him. After all, he has seen you afraid once before… and it was onthat nightmarish day, you promised yourself that you would never let him see you appear so weak again. And that is why each time you feel your body quiver, you imagine it is anger instead of fear. After all, anger is the seed of hatred. And to feel hatred is an acceptable emotion.For youknow hatred is the key to unlocking your hidden potential…And you must feel the most strongest hate in order to fight him. To defeat him, and then to finally kill him._

_Well…that was what you planned to do…_

_And that was what you were told…_

_But you didn't listen to him…?_

_**No**…_

_You refused to listen…_

_You refused to follow the words of a murderer._

_And that is why you now lie here broken…_

_Staining the ground with your crimson hue…_

_And now your brother steps forward, to tower above you. And you cannot help but listen to his words. The same words which have continued to haunt you in both dreams and reality… for the past ten years…._

_000_

"_**Foolish little Brother…."**_

_000_

A calm dark voice sifted through the cold night air.

"You did not heed my words…"

A figure cloaked in darkness began to move silently towards a bloodied body lying facedown across the decimated earth.

"And now you lie beneath my feet…"

Thedark figure's footsteps stoppedonly whenhe was no more than an arm's reach away from his intended target. Above him, the moon was raised at half mast. It's eerie light revealed the strange, blotched, crimson clouds which were dotted across the stranger's black cloak.

The fallen boy, whose face was covered by thick black hair, matted with blood, did not even attempt to raise his head to meet the eyes of his dark assailant.

The night wind whistled ominously between the two strangers. It was the only sound which filled the blood stained clearing.

And then the cloaked figure tilted his head, observing his fallen victim with silent scrutiny.

And then, after a fragile moment of silence, the dark stranger lifted up his foot and swiftly kicked the boy over.

Sasuke wheezed out in pain, wanting desperately to cradle his broken ribs. However his arms were more than useless. The red splotched limbs were pathetically shattered on both sides of his bleeding form. The damage to them was unfathomable. The pain he felt was unimaginable. Sasuke's chakra was all wiped out and the bloodied teen could do nothing more than wait for the moment his brain would inevitably release the necessary endorphins to numb the excruciating pains of his body. The teen's eyes were shut, and his mouth was parted. A thin streak of blood was leaking from the corner of his right eye, and dribbling down the corner of his jaw.

"You are still weak." Itachi stated calmly with no trace of emotion.

Sasuke clenched his eyes shut so tightly that they burned.

His brother's words were a major blow to the teen's fragile heart, and it caused tears to well up in the Sasuke's eyes. Whether these tears were born from fright or fury, Itachi did not know, nor did he even attempt to care. The only visible sign of emotion on the boy's face toldthe cloaked ninjaall that he needed to know….

His brother was still too pitifully _**weak**_…

And therefore Sasuke never be able to possess the power to surpass him…

The thought almost disappointed Itachi…

'**Almost**'….

"Foolish little brother…." Itachi murmured softly to the air, shaking his head. The action caused his dark bangs to dance across his crimson tainted vision. "I begin to question the thought of whether you intend to kill me. Each time we meet, you declare that your hate has grown and yet…"

Itachi silently bent down to observe his brother's tearstained face.

"Each time you fight me, the only blood which covers my cloak... is your own."

And as if to accentuate his point, the dark haired murdererremoved his leftarm from the insides of his cloak,to dip a finger across a prominent red stain which had splashed across the dark Akatsuki fabric.

Sasuke visibly snarled out his fury at his brother's arrogance. The crimson sharingan in the younger Uchiha's eyes were now whirling to life once more.

Itachi met the crazed and satanic fires of fury of his brother's eyes, with a calm and detached look of pure apathy. Not even the sight of his bleeding and crying younger sibling could make Itachi feel anything more than pure indifference.

'_Sasuke…you reveal too many emotions to me…too many weaknesses….these emotions can easily be used to break you…'_

"Little brother…" Itachi drawled calmly as he leaned forward to stare into Sasuke's burning eyes.

"You are no brother of mine!" Sasuke screeched out fiercely, as he tried to arch his back and tear Itachi's throat out with his teeth. However, Itachi immediately grabbed the younger boy's chin with one hand and squeezed _hard_. At that moment, Itachi lazily considered whether it would be advantageous for him to break the young boy's jaw. Itachi's crimson eyes whirled ominously, causing the tomoes of his eyes to merge into a sinful kaleidoscope of darkness.

Seeing movement within his brother's crimson eyes. Sasuke immediately felt his mind and heart freeze in complete terror as the Mangekyou sharingan loomed menacingly over him, and no matter what Sasuke tried, he was unable to turn his gaze away from the frightful vision.

And then Sasuke waited for the inevitable…

Sasuke knew that eventually, he would return to a world where the skies were stained a forever and perfect crimson, and the light of the moon would be nothing more than a little black smudge of darkness painted across a blood smeared sky. Sasuke knew that any moment the nightmare would lead him inside an all too familiar home, silent with death..

And then he knew that his eight year old feet would fearfully meander their way from room to room…

That is….

Until he came to a certain room…

Where behind a certain door, lay a dark and macabre secret…

Splattered across the floor in crimson blood.

Sasuke feared this moment.

He awaited it.

But…

…….

As the seconds passed on…

And the Mangekyou continued to eerily stare back at him, Sasuke realised much too late that the fated moment would never come…

Baffled with fear and fury as to why his brother could mentally torture him so, even without the aid of a genjutsu, Sasuke tried to focus the remaining dribbles of chakra in his body to create one final jutsu. A jutsu, that while fatal for the creator could nevertheless inflict critical damage within a five mile radius. It was a forbidden technique taught by his most recent, and immorally twisted sensei, the Sannin Orochimaru.

However, to Sasuke's growing misfortune and humiliation, Itachi could easily recognise the signs of moving chakra flowing through his sibling's veins. And so Itachi made a very deliberate strike to the boy's forehead. Sasuke screamed out in pure agony as his senses clouded over and his vision hazed up. His sense of concentration was swiped away by two chakra charged finger tipswhich felt like they had penetrating through his very skull.

And when Itachi calmly pulled his fingers away

Sasuke had a sudden urge to vomit…

That is..if Sasuke could remember how to vomit?

Sasuke's eyes had gone beyond the stage of haziness. He could just barely see a black and red coloured fuzz which made up the figure of his brother. His sharingan had been deactivated without him realising it. He did not know what was happening. His fear and anger had merged into one entity.

And then Itachi's lucid voice filled his thoughts and being.

"Live life knowing that you will always be a failure to me little brother. Remember that I will be the wall from which you will never be able to overcome."

"But more than anything else…remember this…**Sasuke**… I will never give you the final blow that you need…for you are far too **pitiful** to kill."

And with those ominous words, Itachi slowly rose and turned, walking a short distance to reclaim his Akatsuki hat. He took a patient amount of time to place the hat over his head, hiding his crimson sharingan within the shadows of his clothes. Rebuttoning his bloodied Akatsuki coat and moving hisleft armback to their former reclined position, inside of his robes, Itachi silently pivoted on his foot.

The faint sound of a soft ringing bell jangled ominously in the air. Then slowly, both sound and form melted and disappeared into the heart of thedarkness.

* * *

Black shadows slid through the dark forested lands, moving so fast that not even the moonlight could latch a glimpse of the lean and limber figures flitting beneath her. In an instant, one shadow immediately paused, and in that moment, the moonlight managed to capture the white porcelain of a cold white Anbu mask streaked with lines of crimson hue, before it dissipated back into the cool, smooth darkness.

The Black Anbu Ops were quickly picking up speed. They had an eye on fresh tracksthat would guide them towards their intended target.

But then suddenly, they all froze and instantaneously made their way into the trees, as the clearing before them revealed an unexpected spoil to their quest.

A body…

A very familiar looking body was lying facedown in the dirt.

Seven headsets were immediately activated, and hushed murmurs were passed back and forth, as they all decided on the most favourable form of action.

Then when everyone was made aware of the plans

All seven masked ninjas moved.

Five Anbus leapt down into the clearing, while two others remained perched in position within the trees. Their cold and narrow eyes peered out and around from within the slits of their crimson streaked assassin masks. Their mouths were open and tilted towards their head-sets, ready to contact the other members of their team at the slightest sight of danger.

It was the shortest of the Anbu black ops which made her way forward to the lifeless body. And when her open toed feet reached the fallen form, she lightly flicked the body over.

Brown eyes marginally widened, before hardening coldly.

Battered and broken, Sasuke Uchiha, missing nin of Konoha lay unconscious across the bloodied soil.

"Someone, take this kid back to the village. And someone, contact the Hokage immediately!" Anko Mitarashi barked, turning away from the fallen body, before uneasily raising a hand to the back of her neck, knowing without even seeing, that the black curse mark was now bleeding its way to the surface of her skin once more.

* * *

_**Konoha Village**_

There was a strange sensation in the wind. It was unable to be detected by scent, nor could it be heard by sound. It was only to those few who could see life without the sight of a ordinary ninja, who were able to see the ill omen of fate that was slowly heading towards the small hidden village of Konoha.

And Neji Hyuuga, was far from being classed as a ordinary ninja.

The infamous Hyuuga prodigy was one of the first jounins to descend into the highest rank of Anbu Black Ops. And nothing was exaggerated about Neji's famed reputation. People described the Hyuuga as the best, and at one point of time in his life, Neji would have certainly agreed. But time can unfortunately change a man. And Neji had realised that while fate had granted him a good hand of skill and raw talent, he was still cursed in ways which proved to make him weaker than most ninja could everdare imagine.

Running a black gloved hand through his dark and silky chocolate locks, the Hyuuga prodigy shifted himself on the balls of his feet. He was standing on a white porch and his formidably observant eyes were staring at a certain white door which was, bizarrely enough, becoming an even more familiar sight to see as the months went scuttling past. Neji's silver eyes had already seen and analysed the four broken chips of wood which marred the far right corner of the door, just above the handle. He had also noticed the one minor indentation half hiding right beneath the lower left quadrant of wooden portal. Currently, the prodigy's eyes were observing the thin key scratch of about two millimetres trailing from the right side of the keyhole. He was sure that he had not seen such a mark before. The dark haired nin silently pondered the meaning and action it would take to create such damage with just a simple key. But when Neji realised the inanity of his own thoughts, he turned his attention away from the scratch and flittered his eyes down to brush away some imaginary lint from his silken robes.

His stern upbringing had taught him about the spoils that patience could bring.

Neji inwardly sighed.

If only he knew why he was going through this all again….

His silver eyes narrowed immediately when he heard sounds coming from the other side of the door. He did not even need to activate his Byakuggan, to know that there was a hand unlatching a lock from the other side.

And then the door slowly opened.

And there stood his **date** for tonight….

Silver eyes slid calmly over the sight which greeted him. His lips revealed no expression on his face.

"Sakura," Neji greeted with a formal nod. He knew that it wasn't necessary to bow, and he knew that Sakura neither expected it, nor appreciated it from him.

"Neji." Sakura smiled softly in return.

Neji felt his lips twitch slightly.

But it was not intended to be a smile.

For Neji recognised Sakura's smile, and it meant only one thing.

She had been 'crying' again.

Over him.

The traitor.

The prodigy tensed his fists at his side. Now it all made sense to him now. Today was the anniversary of the day that the traitor abandoned his village. And no matter how strong Sakura had become, it was always this day that her strength would wane, and that the memories of the past threatened to crack her. And that was why, he was here now, standing at her door. To be her date…

And why did he agree to be her date…?

In all honesty, Neji Hyuuga had no idea.

Fate simply directed him to the place where he was standing now.

And Neji was never one to oppose the powers of fate.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked politely.

Sakura looked down at herself a little uncomfortably. Since she was not sure where she was going, she was wearing a short blue dress, with cap sleeves and white shorts underneath. It was a little modest and to be honest, Sakura felt a little underdressed when she eyed the Hyuuga's silken robes before her. Her makeup was scant and barely traceable. Her lipgloss had gone missing, and her mascara was so old that she was surprised that she managed to get the smallest smidgeon over her lashes. And as for her hair….

Lets just say that Sakura Haruno was having a bad hair day. Although she had kept her hair cropped to her chin, her rose tinted bangs had lengthened out, and was constantly getting in the way of her bright green eyes.

Sakura mentally groaned to herself. Of all the days for Neji Hyuuga to ask her out on a date. Why did it have to be today! She didn't feel beautiful today. Nor did she want to feel beautiful. This day was meant to be hers alone. A day of mourning and remembrance. She had finished her day at the hospital and she had finished filing Tsunade's folders for her appointments this week. She wanted to return back to the lonely realms of her bedroom. To curl herself underneath her pink duvet and sleep the remaining hours of the night away.

But no…

Damn Naruto had to be his typical annoying self and interfere with her life once again by forcing Neji to come here.

Naruto…

Such an annoying and loyal friend.

Sighing silently to herself, Sakura clenched her chipped fingernails against the rim of her door.

"Sure, Neji. I'm ready to go," The pink haired kunoichi answered brightly, with the biggest smile she could possibly manage. However the grin began to waver when the Hyuuga prodigy continued to stare at her with his cold and unwavering silver eyes.

And then Neji turned and walked away leaving Sakura to blink in queer bafflement. 

Her eyes followed Neji's black silk clad back.

And then said back stopped.

"Why are you still standing at your door, I thought you said you were ready."

There was an obvious tint of impatience within the Hyuuga's voice, and Sakura felt her back straighten with unease and growing irritation.

'Damn Naruto! It's obvious that Neji didn't ask me out by his own accord. Hell, the only times we ever come into close contact with each other is on the rare occasion that I have hadto patch himafter a bad mission.'

The kunoichi's green eyes narrowed minutely. Inner Sakura was pissed, while outer Sakura continued to smile ever so sweetly.

"Sorry Neji," Sakura apologised, as she quickly slipped her sandals on and locked the door behind her. "I simply have a lot on my mind,"

"Indeed," the Hyuuga responded indifferently, as he watched Sakura jog up to him.

In many ways, Sakura was an extremely attractive woman. 

It was just a pity, that Sakura was simply not Neji's type….

Neji never went after women whose heart had already been stolen by another.

And it only made him wonder yet again, why he was doing all this…

"So…" Sakura began as the two began to walk side by side. "Where exactly are we going again?"

"You'll see," Neji responded calmly.

Sakura blinked.

"Is it a surprise?"

"No."

The Kunoichi frowned.

"Then why can't you tell me now?"

This time, Neji frowned, however he did not stop his steady pace. "Why does it matter…? We will inevitably reach the same destination in the next ten minutes, whether I tell you now, or not at all…" 

From the mouth of another, Neji's comment could have been passed off as a mild attempt at banter. However Neji was never one for idle chit chat and his clipped responses and snaky comebacks revealed this all too well.

Sakura bit her lip, to stave off inner Sakura's attempts to say something that she knew she would immediately regret.

"……of course Neji." The kunoichi remarked a little too sweetly.

While inner Sakura rolled her eyes with clear contempt.

Sakura didn't need to be a genius to know that her evening was going to get so much worse……

* * *

This was worse than he imagined. No, Neji thought distantly. It wasn't worse. The situation was as he expected. Simply **ridiculous**, pointless and clearly not productive at all. Neither to him and especially not to his pink haired companion kneeling on the opposite side of the table.

They were sitting in the most expensive restaurant of Konoha. The food had arrived ten minutes ago, and Sakura had not attempted to pick up her chopsticks, and Neji being the patient and kind gentleman that he was, refused to take a single bite of anything, notuntil the Kunoichi did so. The situation was such a nuisance. He could have taken this time to preoccupy himself with more important matters. Such as training. Meditating. Resting…

Neji Hyuuga was a busy man. And he knew he had better things to do than to stare at a table full of the best gourmet foods in Konoha and watch it get cold.

And Neji Hyuuga never liked _cold_ food.

Nor _spicy_….but that was an irrelevant point at the moment.

The male ninja sighed internally to himself. "Is the food not to your liking Sakura?"

Neji's voice came out more acerbic than he intended, but it was too late to retract the error.

Sakura whipped her green eyes to meet his, seeming almost surprised to see Neji's watchful eyes upon her.

"No," Sakura answered quickly. "It's just that I'm not overly hungry. That's all." she supplied weakly.

Neji sent her a full level stare, not believing her for one moment. "Indeed."

Seeing the ironic notch of his eyebrow, Sakura added. "And I'm on a diet."

Neji took time to appraise the kunoichi's lean and perfectly toned body.

"As a medic, I'm sure you know the internal workings of the body than I do. But even I know that without sufficient energy, the body cannot function to its true potential." Neji stated calmly.

"Of course I know," Sakura nearly snapped.

"What have you eaten today?" Neji asked.

"Breakfast and lunch," Sakura answered simply.

"And now you're having your dinner, so eat." Neji finished, as he picked up his own chopsticks and waited for Sakura to copy his actions.

She didn't.

Neji felt a mental tick twitch beneath his lower left eye.

"Would you rather go somewhere else?" Neji asked as he calmly lowered his chopsticks to the side of his bowl.

"If you are hungry Neji, you should eat," Sakura stated. "I'm fine."

"……." The Hyuuga prodigy continued to stare at the kunoichi with his calm and penetrative gaze.

"I see. You are uncomfortableeating with me." Neji stated in a deadpan voice.

This time, Sakura looked truly startled. "No…why would you say..? No, I'm not uncomfortable Neji,"

The dark haired nin was not impressed. "You lie. Your eyes just moved towards the upper left side of your eye duct. This action in itself displays your attempts to make up an artificial thought, otherwise known as an untruth."

The kunoichi opened her mouth to protest, but the Hyuuga beat her to it.

"The answer is in your eyes Sakura," Neji continued smugly. "And my eyes see everything. Especially things that you don't want me to see. Your body language give all your thoughts away."

"Stop it Neji," Sakura was getting angry and she wasn't even bothering to hide it. "You don't understand anything. What you see and what you are interpreting are two very different things." The kunoichi instantly jolted to her feet, and Neji followed soon after.

'This was definitely a mistake…' Neji thought in clear agitation. His intention was to calm Sakura down. Not to rile her up.

"This is exactly what I expected from the very beginning. Alright then. Sakura. Let's go." Neji commanded firmly. "It is obvious that you would rather be anywhere else than here."

"Huh what?"

"We're going. There is no point in staying here if you are not going to eat anything on your plate."

The pink haired kunoichi wasn't going to complain with Neji's choice. She was already halfway out the restaurant.

The Anbu prodigy sighed to himself, and followed Sakura from behind.

* * *

One moment they were at her house. Next they were in the most expensive restaurant on Konoha….and now..

Neji and Sakura were both learning across a wooden bridge not too far away from the Team 7 training grounds, both thinking very different things. The sky was too dark for Sakura to see anything reflecting within the waters beneath them, while Neji's luminiferous eyes captured every sliver of moving fish glistening beneath the blackened waters. The male Hyuuga waited patiently for his pink haired date to speak, although speech was the last thing on the kunoichi's mind.

And then eventually Sakura sighed exasperatedly.

"You might as well go home Neji. I don't want to waste anymore of your time tonight." Sakura told her reluctant date,not evenbothering to look towards his direction. She crossed her arms across the handrail of the bridge, before planting her sharp chin on top of them. "I'm fine, really, I am."

'As fine as a cat impaled on a spire roof.' It took a lot of willpower for the Hyuuga to keep his thoughts to himself.

The Hyuuga flicked a stray lock of hair away from his vision. He did not even need to vocalise his thoughts, for his eyes expressed his weariness at the kunoichi's pitiful attempts to get rid of him. Neji was rather surprised with himself as to why he hadn't tried to leave already. Although, he knew his presence was wasted at the moment, he felt no need to leave the kunoichi alone. 

WhenSakura realised that her reluctant date wasn't going to disappear any time soon, she sighed deeply into her arms before turning her saddened eyes towards him. "I appreciate everything you've done Neji…But…the restaurant…this date…it's just not necessary…I just need a little rest…that's all.."

Sakura turned her head down to gaze at the blackened waters below.

Neji shook his head. "But you know resting won't bring '**Him**' back."

The kunoichi's green eyes widened but the dark haired male continued on. " Sakura, don't ponder the past, for it cannot be changed. If you wish to think of something. Think for the future and the unknowns it may bring to you. Don't waste your life trapped in a cycle of loss and sadness. Only fools do that. The future can grant you anything, but the past can give back nothing."

The kunoichi's eyes wavered, however her face remained strong even when the vision of '**Him**' filtrated her brain.

"The past should only be reminisced to remind us ofhow to be strong, and why to be strong. Don't let the past make you weak Sakura. Don't let yourself become weak."

'Don't let that selfish traitor make you lose your inner fire..'

"Weak…" Sakura murmured to herself as she unconsciously fisted her hands. Her hands were scarred and battle hardened. Her levels of chakra control had become phenomenally unsurpassable thanks to her arduous training with Tsunade. She knew that she could channel the chakra energies inside her body and drawenough power to tear downstone walls down with just a single punch. Her former teacher Kakashi had labelled her strength as monstrous. Tsunade had even remarked upon her impressive skills.

And yet…

Even though Sakura knew she was strong, in both body and the mind. Her heart would never measure the strength of the rest of her being. It would always falter when she needed it to be calm. It would hesitate or speed up at the thought and memory of '**Him'**. She could train her mind to forget '**Him'**, and yet her heart would always find something out there to reinstall the memory. Whenever she saw Sai she would see his face. One look at a roaring fire and she would see the Uchiha fan, dowsing the flames. 

Her memories of **him** were making her weak.

For there was nothing worse than living in a past where there could be no **future**…

…Not her with **him** anyway…

Just the mere thought of the future reminded Sakura of her silent companion beside her.

"Neji-"

The dark haired prodigy made a slight sound at the back of his throat, as a sign for Sakura to continue. The kunoichi bit her lip, even Neji's simple actions were reminding her of **him**…

"Thank you, for all of this. You didn't need to do this.." The Kunoichi drew her hands together and rubbed them self consciously, all the while keeping her eyes anywhere but at the ninja beside her. "I'm sure Naruto forced you into doing all this for me, and I apologise if he has troubled you in any way."

Neji blinked. 'Naruto?' The Hyuuga had little idea what the kunoichi was talking about but he was intelligent enough to grasp the implication of what she was saying. 'Naruto had nothing to do this…'

Of course Neji was not going to say that, since it would be a very un-Neji thing to say.

"It's been no trouble-" He replied blandly. "Sakura."

At the sound of her name, the kunoichi turned her head back to her male date and was startled to realise that Neji was much closer to her than she realised. 'When did he get so close? Wow….What a great ninja I have become to get startled so easily...I'm sure Kakashi and the others would be so proud of me…' Sakura thought sarcastically.

But then all thought left the kunoichi's head as she stared on in mid horror as Neji leant his head forward towards her own. And for one scant moment, Sakura feared the worst.

'Please…don't kiss me.'

But the handsome Hyuuga's lips bypassed her own and instead hovered near her ear.

"Sakura.."

The kunoichi shuddered inwardly at the sound of Neji's mellow voice vibrating so close to her ear.

"Just remember what I told you before…"

"And that was Neji?" Sakura murmured.

"Don't let the past make you weak."

But then no sooner than Neji softly uttered those words, he felt the strong yet familiar chakra energies of his Anbu team-mates appear on both sides of the bridge where both he and Sakura stood. The Hyuuga immediately drew himself away from the pink haired kunoichi beside him. One of the Anbu members, clad with a white monkey mask across his face dashed towards him, before murmuring into Neji's ear about a rather stunning revelation.

Neji's eyes immediately latched onto Sakura, as he listened to the man beside him. Sakura watched as the Hyuuga's eyes narrowed coldly, however there was a strange twist on Neji's lips that the kunoichi could neither discern as a smile or a frown.

"It seems the past has finally returned to test you…"

Sakura blinked. She did not understand…and yet she had thoughts and dreams…of what he could possiblymean.

"What do you mean Neji?"

Neji smiled, yet his look displayed no feeling of joy. "Come with me to meet the Hokage, and then you shall see…."

Neji then turned to his Anbu allies and then he, and Sakura dashed off towards the Hokage's hut. Sakura could only wonder what dubious wonders would be there to greet her.

**Author's notes**

**I'm going to leave this chapter here, kinda like a very tiny taster, just to see what you guys think of it. Depending on the responses I get, I may continue this story or not. It's just that I don't really want to rewrite a fic that is already out there, and since I am kinda new to Naruto fanfiction, I honestly don't know how many Itachi/Sakura/Oro fics are out there, if any! But yeah, plz review you guys. I think this fic may have potential x x x**

**Ja ne**

**Aerseph4eva**

**P.S**

**Any questions or comments? Feel free to notify me by email, msn or Myspace. I'm sure you will be able to find my contact link on my author's page. lol**


End file.
